What Happened Last Night
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: The adults really need to get their minds out of the gutter. …Or not. Drabble-ish One-shot. 7227. Rated for suggestiveness.


**Title: **What Happened Last Night

**Summary: **The adults really need to get their minds out of the gutter. …Or not.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **7227

**Warnings: **Some _very _suggestive content

* * *

><p><em>Before we start… <em>

**SETTINGS: **

Set in AU, where a young Tsuna is found and adopted by Giotto and Guardians. Young!Tsuna grows up with the Vongola Family.

In this one-shot, Tsuna is now sixteen, with Giotto and Guardians in the twenties.

_Now that that's done… Let's… START!_

* * *

><p><strong>What Happened Last Night<strong>

" Has Tsuna not awaken, Giotto?" Knuckle asked.

" Seems like it." Giotto frowned.

" Strange… It's not like Tsuna-kun to wake late." Asari remarked. " Should we go check on him?"

" Just leave the child be." Daemon said dismissively.

" It's good to sleep in once in a while." Lampo grinned lazily.

" Not when he has school in two hours!" G growled.

" Alright, alright. All of you calm down." Giotto cut in. " I'll go check on Tsuna. You should all start on breakfast."

As Giotto got up, however, the door opened and the aforementioned brunette stepped in. The Guardians immediately found something weird with the brunette and tensed, but did nothing otherwise.

" Good morning." Tsuna greeted quietly.

" Good… morning." Giotto replied.

Tsuna nodded and went to his seat and settled down. A servant brought him his breakfast and he quickly dug into it quietly.

" You're later than usual, Tsuna. Are you alright?" Giotto asked.

" Yes, I'm fine." Tsuna nodded. " I'm sorry; I overslept a little."

" It's alright. We were just a little worried that you might be feeling unwell." Asari smiled.

" I'm really alright." Tsuna said again.

The others were about to start breakfast when the door opened again.

" What is… it…" Giotto trailed off, his mouth agape in shock.

" Good morning…"

The newcomer stifled a yawn as he took a seat beside Tsuna, leaning his head on the brunette's shoulder sleepily. A chuckle came from the brunette.

" It's early morning, Tsu. And you have school in two hours." The brunette spoke.

" Shut up, Tsunayoshi… This is…" The newcomer stifled another yawn. " …your fault…"

" You were involved too. Can't pin it all on me." Tsunayoshi smirked.

" You started it, Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna muttered sleepily. " Last night's all your fault…"

" You were the one in charge, you know." Tsunayoshi sighed.

" Yeah, but you did it… And now I'm sore all over." Tsuna pouted.

Finally, the adults snapped out of their dazes.

" What the hell is going on here?" G shouted. " What happened last night?"

Normally, this is where Giotto or Asari corrected the redhead's language but at the moment, half of them agreed while the other half was simply too shocked.

" Oh, sorry… good morning, G." Tsuna murmured as he leaned on Tsunayoshi's shoulder again.

The adults took only a few moments to figure out the difference between the two.

For a start, both of them could have passed off as twins if they wanted to. Both of them had hair of the same color and shade, but Tsunayoshi's bangs were longer than Tsuna's; and while Tsuna had wide and bright chocolate brown eyes, Tsunayoshi had sharper honey amber eyes. By the looks of it, Tsunayoshi was also a little taller than Tsuna and also a little more muscular, but they couldn't be sure.

G snapped out of his daze once again and scowled. " _Tsuna di Vongola_! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Tsuna flinched.

" G, calm down." Giotto cut in smoothly. " Tsuna, please explain thoroughly what's going on."

Tsuna swallowed at the firmness of his father figure's voice. That meant that he was either very pissed or very calm. Tsuna hoped for the latter, but knew that it probably wouldn't matter.

" Well…" Tsuna started.

" Let me, Tsu." Tsunayoshi interrupted. " It's simple; we… rather, Tsuna, got hit with something nasty yesterday and we've somehow separated last night. We spent almost the entire night trying to see if we can merge back but, as you can see, it didn't work."

" My apologies, but… you said you were separated from Tsuna, did you not?" Asari asked.

Tsunayoshi nodded.

" …But… who _are _you?" Asari frowned.

" I think you should know rather well, Giotto." Tsunayoshi smirked.

" Tsuna's Hyper Drying Will Form." Giotto stated.

" Sharp as always." Tsunayoshi smirked.

" How did _that _even happen?" Lampo asked exasperatedly.

The two brunettes shrugged.

" We should really get you down to the tech department." G sighed.

Tsuna groaned. " But I'm _really _tired! This is all your fault, Tsunayoshi."

" Really, stop blaming me, Tsu. You have as much of a part to play as I do." Tsunayoshi replied.

Tsuna pouted at his 'twin'.

Giotto sighed, massaging his head in hopes of relieving his oncoming migraine. " Alright, alright. Tsuna, and ermm…"

" Tsunayoshi." The amber eyed teen replied. " We decided that yesterday night."

" Right. Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, go back to your room and rest. I'll accompany you to the tech department in the afternoon." Giotto instructed. " G, call in sick for Tsuna after breakfast."

" Thank you, Gio!" Tsuna smiled brightly.

" That does _not _mean you're forgiven for not informing immediately when this happened." Giotto deadpanned.

Tsuna shrunk a little in his seat. " W-Well… It was _really _late and I knew you had a _really _long day, so I didn't want to disturb you…"

Giotto had to smile a little at that. " I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Tsuna. But I'd really appreciate it if you informed me about what happened ASAP."

" Okay. I'm sorry, Gio." Tsuna said softly.

" You're forgiven." Giotto smiled. " Now, go on and rest. I'll wake you up for lunch, and _then _we'll go down and see what the tech department can find out."

" Okay." Tsuna nodded. " Come on, Tsunayoshi."

The two brunettes quickly slipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Tsuna gave a small yelp as he was all but thrown onto the large double bed. A blush spread across his cheeks as Tsunayoshi leaned over him with a predatory smirk on his face.<p>

" I'd say that went well." Tsunayoshi spoke, his voice low and husky. " The adults didn't suspect anything _and _you get to skip school."

" Yeah, but I wasn't kidding when I said that I felt sore." Tsuna pouted.

" Adorable. Shall I kiss it better?" Tsunayoshi smirked.

Tsuna blushed as he half-glared at his other. " Tsunayoshi!"

" Don't give me the innocent act, Tsu. We both know you aren't." Tsunayoshi said. He leaned down so his mouth was just next to Tsuna's ear. " …_Especially not after last night._"

Tsuna didn't think his blush could get any redder, but it did.

" So…" Tsunayoshi continued. " Shall we… _attempt to join together again_?" Tsunayoshi grinned wickedly.

Throwing out what little shyness and shame he had left, Tsuna answered with a decidedly less-than-innocent grin.

–" _Give it your best shot, Tsunayoshi_."

* * *

><p>AN: Had this idea floating around a few weeks ago, and finally got around to writing it. Thanks for reading~


End file.
